ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Crowe
| birth_place = Nanton, AB, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2004 }} Phil Crowe (born April 14, 1970 in Nanton, Alberta) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey winger who played in the National Hockey League for the Los Angeles Kings, Philadelphia Flyers, Ottawa Senators, and the Nashville Predators between 1994 and 2000. In his NHL career, the undrafted Crowe played 94 games and scored 4 goals and 5 assists for 9 points, collecting 173 penalty minutes. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1991-92 Toledo Storm ECHL 2 0 0 0 0 5 0 0 0 58 1991-92 Columbus Chill ECHL 32 4 7 11 145 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 6 1 0 1 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 53 3 3 6 190 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 5 0 1 1 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Los Angeles Kings NHL 31 0 2 2 77 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Hershey Bears AHL 46 11 6 17 132 6 0 1 1 19 1995-96 Hershey Bears AHL 40 6 8 14 105 5 1 2 3 19 1995-96 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 16 1 1 2 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Detroit Vipers IHL 41 7 7 14 83 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Ottawa Senators NHL 26 0 1 1 30 3 0 0 0 16 1997-98 Detroit Vipers IHL 55 6 13 19 160 20 5 2 7 48 1997-98 Ottawa Senators NHL 9 3 0 3 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Detroit Vipers IHL 2 0 0 0 9 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 39 2 6 8 62 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Las Vegas Thunder IHL 14 1 3 4 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Ottawa Senators NHL 8 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Milwaukee Admirals IHL 20 3 1 4 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Nashville Predators NHL 4 0 0 0 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Detroit Vipers IHL 4 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Ayr Scottish Eagles BISL 20 1 1 2 71 7 2 0 2 33 2003-04 Colorado Eagles CHL 54 9 8 17 112 4 0 0 0 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 94 4 5 9 173 3 0 0 0 16 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 2003-04 Colorado Eagles CHL Assistant Coach 2006-07 Colorado Eagles CHL Assistant Coach See also *List of ECHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of CHL seasons External links * Category:1970 births Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Ayr Scottish Eagles players Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Colorado Eagles players Category:Columbus Chill players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Alberta Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Toledo Storm players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players